


My Favorite Inspiration

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: Other, and not taking breaks, jb be writing, just fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: Jaebeom is hard at work on a song, but you pop in to take care of him.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/You
Kudos: 15





	My Favorite Inspiration

Jinyoung had told you that Jaebeom was in his studio when you couldn’t find him at JYPE. You knew he was probably working hard, but you wanted to make sure he was doing okay. Sometimes, when he got caught up in work, he forgot to eat or even sleep. As you walked to his studio, you made sure to pick up some of his favorite snacks, something that would hopefully get him to eat.

He had given you the code to his studio, trusting you in his space, so you quietly unlocked the door and let yourself in. You placed your shoes near the door and padded your way into his private studio.  
He looked up at the opening of the door, sitting at his desk with a notebook open in front of him. He smiled at you and pushed his chair back, motioning for you to sit on his lap. You smiled, putting your bags of snacks down before climbing onto his lap, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

“Hi.” He spoke softly, squeezing you close to him. You sighed with content; his hugs never failed to make you feel better.

“How’s it going?” You speak just as softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet.

“Nothing’s coming to me.” Instead of sounding upset, he sounded...disappointed? You hated it when he got like that. It meant he was starting to doubt himself, and you never wanted him to think that way.

“Baby...” You lift his chin toward you with a finger, taking note of the slight pout on his face. He looked so cute that you couldn’t help but kiss him. 

“Y/N...” He whined back, but he could contain the cute smile from breaking out over his face. That’s what you love to see.

“Why don’t we relax and hang out for a little bit? Maybe getting your mind off of writing will help you?” At his little nod, you stand up, pulling him up too. You point to the couch as you turn to grab all of the snacks you had brought.

You started out facing each other on the couch, feeding each other snacks and talking about everything and anything. However, as the time went on, you ended up sitting next to each other, then your head was in his lap, eyes closed as Jaebeom ran his fingers through your hair. Soon enough, you were sound asleep. Jaebeom looked down at you, a smile on his face as he thought about you, how kind and generous you were, how good you were to him.

Suddenly, he knew exactly what he wanted to write. He carefully got up, placed a pillow under your head, and sat at his desk, thoughts swirling in his head. He had to get all of this written down.  
You woke up a few hours later, not feeling Jaebeom near you. You slowly looked around and saw him, hunched over his desk and writing furiously. You slowly got up and walked behind him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and placing your head next to his. Looking down at his notebook, you noticed your name written at the top of the current page, his writing filling up the pages. He flips the page and keeps on writing. You kiss his cheek and smile. “Are you writing about me?”

He pauses his writing, turning to look up at you, again with that cute smile. “Of course, you’re my favorite inspiration.”


End file.
